


Co jeśli powiem "nie"?

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, mcdanno, prompty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m just curious; hypothetically speaking, what if I say ‘no’?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co jeśli powiem "nie"?

\- Jestem ciekaw Steven. Hipotetycznie... Co się stanie jeśli powiem _nie_?

\- I tak to zrobię, ale to będzie o wiele mniej zabawne i o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne. - odparł McGarrett. - Poza tym już powiedziałeś _tak_ na które liczyłem najbardziej. - wyszczerzył się zadowolony.

Danny przewrócił oczami i policzył po cichu do dziesięciu, starając się nie zastrzelić go tu i teraz.

\- Dobra. Ale zgadzam się na coś tak głupiego ostatni raz. - spojrzał na niego groźnie – Mówię poważnie Steven.

\- Oczywiście. - Seal nie mógł powstrzymać zwycięskiego uśmiechu. - Gotowy?

Zanim usłyszał odpowiedź, wziął mniejszego mężczyznę na ręce i tryumfalnie przeniósł go przez próg ich nowego, wspólnego domu.


End file.
